Robin Page
Robin is in charge of the captured Fables for her boss. She uses tigers as her main source of muscle and reinforcement. She's the older twin sister of Priscilla Page. History Robin Page is the eldest daughter of Prose Page and the Bookburner. This makes her Mr. Revise's niece, Kevin Thorn's granddaughter, Writer Block's grandniece, and Gary's great-granddaughter. Though its never been stated why, no one ever told her or her twin sister Priscilla, their true heritage. Revise always told all three sisters that they're father died before they were born. Its also been stated by the Bookburner, himself, that he and Prose were never blessed with children. He stated that Mr. Revise stole Prose from him. Meaning that either Prose left him when she was pregnant, lied to him about her children's parentage, or they hid the truth from fear of their father. Meaning the Bookburner may have done or did something to scare Prose. For whatever the reason, Mr. Revise cared for and raised the sisters as his own children. Robin was strong, confident, and clever, all these things she took to her advantage growing up. Priscilla often took the blame for Robin's mistakes or childish pranks during their years of growing up. Robin's dominant personality has shown, according to Eliza Wall, that she wants and craves control. She shows control with her job, her life among Fables, and even in romantic relationships. Unlike her other sisters, Robin wasn't shown too much trying to catch Jack Horner after he created a big escape at Golden Boughs Retirement Community. Its revealed during the Americana arc, that Jack apparently slept with both Priscilla and Robin. And recently Hillary, which he bragged openly to her, causing her to be enraged. When Eliza Wall, tells her stories of her "cousins", she explains that Jack caught her by surprise when it happened. And that being with him made her feel like she was loosing control and she enjoyed it. Then its revealed in Jack of Fables # 25, that Robin had fallen in love with Jack and had secretly met up with him, after he had gotten away from Hillary and Humpty Dumpty. The two would meet up with Raven and Gary, and talk about his plans of what to do with his treasure. While Robin believed they were in love, Jack didn't feel the same way but didn't tell her. Before Jack could make plans to go anywhere, they were attacked by the Bookburner's minions. Though she was reunited with Hillary(who had been prisoner of the Bookburner), Robin was greatly injured during the scuffle. Though Dex and several other Literals made a quick appearance, they couldn't help her. With no other choice, they returned back to Golden Boughs, where she received treatment for her wounds and recovered. However, she'd get a big shock when Hillary revealed to her that Jack slept with all three. She was humiliated but mostly angry that he lied to her. But she didn't have time to be angry, the Bookburner was attacking Golden Boughs and it was time to act in case of war. Robin and Hillary were shown taking fight in the big battle, but the Bookburner seemed too strong for them. Though a last act, Jack got Revise to release the Native American Fables Loowit, Wy'east, and Klickitat. When the Bookburner entered Golden Boughs, the spirits caused a dormant volcano to erupt. While Robin and her sisters, the Fables, and the rest of their staff escaped. Its never been stated if Priscilla told who their father really was or how she felt knowing they killed him. But for whatever the reason, Robin and Priscilla choose the side they felt was best. As they left, Robin would get another shocker in her life. Revise told them that Prose had a brief romantic affair with Prince Charming and that Jack was the result of their affair; making him their half-brother. The sisters were horrified to realize that they'd committed incest. Robin was speechless. It didn't help that Jack verbally mentioned it to Bigby and Snow, during the Great Fables Crossover. During the first of it, Robin still believed to love Jack while she watched him fight. Her sisters felt differently, they wanted Bigby to seriously injure or kill their half-brother. At some point, while Mr. Revise, Gary, Snow, and Bigby set off to find and stop Kevin Thorn from further distorting reality. The sisters decided to stop sitting and wait for the problem to be solved and left Raven in charge of the Fables. With a load of ammunition, they took a long journey to catch up with the group. They assisted in the battle with the Genres, Kevin had sent out to guard his home. Though with Bigby's help, they eventually made it to Kevin's house. But it seemed too late since he took Science-Fiction's advice and created a force field to defend himself. While the group looked in defeat for a moment, Jack Frost II was able to stop Kevin before he could complete his task by freezing him. After help from Dex, the group sent their grandfather and Mr. Revise into a world were he could create freely without hurting others. Robin and her sisters decided to stay behind and see what life lead for them in the "mundy" world. Robin reluctantly followed her sisters when they decided to get to know their nephew Jack Frost, better. Robin later gave her nephew advice that inspired him to cast aside his wintry powers and find his way by himself, thus separating from him and paving for their favorite nephew the path of the hero. For many years, Robin and her sisters lived as normal "mundy" people. At some time, Robin later had a one-night stand with former inmate Sam and had his son, Sammy Jr. Though her sisters were a little surprised, due to Sam's aged appearance and guessing time gap between the two. The sisters eventually got tired of life as mere mortals doomed to grow old and die, and started searching for Revise's books of original, unrevised Fable stories, knowing that the original books would make them immortal once more. The search brought the sisters to a dragon, who was in fact a transformed Jack Horner. Jack had stolen the books when the Golden Boughs were destroyed. The sisters arrived at the same times as several former Golden Boughs prisoners, who were on a quest of their own, searching for Fabletown. The sisters went after the books while shooting at the dragon, which made the dragon burn the books - he was tired of them anyway. The sisters, upset at the loss of the books, started shooting everyone around them. They either didn't recognize or seemed very unaware that their own nephew Jack Frost had come to fight and kill his own father. However, Jack didn't know his father had been turned into a dragon. Thinking that since they were doomed to die without the books, everyone else could just as well die with them. This made some of the Fables retaliate and all three of the sisters were killed. Robin was eventually killed by the no longer Cowardly Lion in the chaos. Robin would be survived though through her son, who is most likely being raised now by Old Sam. Characteristics Robin, like her sisters, appeared to be relatively young and physically attractive. Powers and abilities |-|Current= *'Combat Experience:' Robin possess some level of combat experience, and her years at the retirement center has given her retrieval expertise. |-|Former= *'Immortality:' Robin was immortal, retaining her youth and vitality. *'Magical Abilities:' The sisters have some mystical abilities as a result of their Literal heritage. Robin and her sisters gave up their powers when they decide to stay in the Fables universe instead of accompanying the other literals into the new one provided by "Dex" (Deus Ex Machina, the Literal embodiment of the dramatic concept) - however, Robin seemed to be able to communicate with a stone lion at the end of Jack of Fables (unless she was just acting crazy and actually found another way to unlock a secret passage). Weaknesses *'Mortality:' After giving up her powers, Robin became human and shared many of the same weaknesses as normal "mundies" (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). Trivia *Bill Willingham has revealed in an interview that the Page sisters are the embodiment of organizing and codifying (in this case Fables).Vaneta Rogers (April 13, 2009). "Field Guide: The Great Fables Crossover". Retrieved 23 September 2010. References See also Category:Article stubs Category:Literal Category:Deceased